The purpose of this study is to determine how effective certain drug combinations are at maintaining low levels of HIV virus in the blood stream, and to determine if drugs can be withdrawn after an extended time period of aggressive anti-HIV therapy. The drugs to be used in this study are indinavir (IDV), zidovudine (ZDV), and lamivudine (3TC). Subjects who are unable to tolerate ZDV will take stavudine (d4T).